Question: Solve for $p$, $ \dfrac{4p - 7}{4p + 1} = \dfrac{1}{2} $
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $4p + 1$ $ 4p - 7 = \dfrac{4p + 1}{2} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $2$ $ 2(4p - 7) = 4p + 1 $ $8p - 14 = 4p + 1$ $4p - 14 = 1$ $4p = 15$ $p = \dfrac{15}{4}$